1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gravity-feed dispensers for cans, more particularly, beverage cans. Such dispensers are usually placed in refrigerators to provide ready access to already cooled beverages.
All of the dispensers known to applicant include tracks or guide ramps for moving individual cans toward a dispenser access opening. The subject device has no built-in tracks or guide ramps, but relies solely on the downwardly tilted bottom side of the multi-can carton and the top, bottom and side walls of the carton to guide the cans towards the access opening of the holder adjacent the open end of the carton.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,805,964 describes a storage and dispensing bin for beverage containers which snap-fits into a refrigerator below a shelf. The individual containers must be removed from their factory carton and put into the bin one-by-one. U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,628 is directed to a dispensing bin for bottles and cans. The bottles or cans must be placed in the bin individually, and the rack unit comprises a box-like exterior frame having a pair of rigid side walls and includes upper and lower ramp-like shelves disposed within the rack which support the beverage containers.
Acme International, Inc., Newark, N.J. presently sells a gravity-feed, space-saving refrigerator can dispenser which rests on a refrigerator shelf. The Acme dispenser is similar to other known dispensers in that the individual cans must be loaded into the dispenser one at a time.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,287,992: 4,763,963; 4,785,945; and 4,911,309 all describe types of gravity-feed dispensers for cylindrical containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,739 discloses a gravity-feed shelf for dispensing packaged goods. All of the above dispensers must be stocked one container at a time. This invention eliminates the time-consuming step of individual can loading.